marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Outlaw Kid Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Clyde Benton gang ** ** Curly Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Stranger | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = War Drums | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Outlaw Kid watches as the cavalry from Fort Jackson come into Caliber City. Asking around the Kid learns that they are here to engage with the local Comanche tribe at the advice of a bigoted trader named Darby who has convinced the soldiers that the Native American tribe was planning to attack area settlers. When the Outlaw Kid intervenes telling the soldiers that they should be treating them as equals. Darby tries to shoot the Outlaw Kid for speaking in defence for the Natives and has his gun shot out of his hand. Soon after the cavalry and Darby ride out and set up camp for the night before their attack. Darby tells the captain that he is going to scout around the area and rides off unaware that the Outlaw Kid is secretly following him. Darby meets up with the Comanches and their leader Red Dog and the Outlaw Kid overhears them plotting a sneak attack on the soldiers in order to convince the other tribes in the area to go to war against the white men who live on their native land. The following morning, Darby leads the soldiers to the area of the ambush, the Outlaw Kid gets the drop on the Comanche warriors and subdues them. When the soldiers arrive at the ambush spot, the captain reveals that he knows that Darby was planning to betray them and puts him under arrest. Darby tries to pull a gun but the Outlaw Kid leaps on him and disarms him, allowing the soldiers to take Darby into custody. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Darby * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Gun Siege | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker4_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The Outlaw Kid comes to the rescue of Belle Taylor who is being menaced by the Duff gang, sending the outlaws packing. Belle tells them that they were asking her about the local bank and law enforcement but refused to tell them anything. The Kid sends Belle to town while he tries to track the gang but looses all trace of them and returns to town. Meanwhile at their secret hideout Duff and his gang are advised by their look out that the Outlaw Kid has stopped hunting for them. Back in Caliber City, the Outlaw Kid has changed back into his alter-ego of Lance Temple and meets up with Belle who tells him what happened to her outside of town. She also tells them that the sheriff and his deputies have gone to the edge of town to stop some men causing a commotion there. Lance realizes that this must be part of Duff Barker's plans when suddenly news comes that Duff and his gang are heading into town. While the towns people gear up to fight them off, Lance excuses himself reminding Belle of the vow he made to his father. Lance then slips away to change into the Outlaw Kid and is there to stop Duff Barker and his gang when they arrive in town. Later, back in his identity of Lance Temple, the Kid is visited by Belle Taylor who tells Lance that she isn't mad at him for not defending the town, but wishes he stayed and watched the Outlaw Kid in action as he could have learned something from his heroics. Smiling to himself, Lance tells her that he probably would have. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Reckoning | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bob McCarty | Inker5_1 = Bob McCarty | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Echo Canyon | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker6_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Outlaw Kid is out on patrol when he discovers a canyon that gives off a strong echo. Suddenly he hears gun shots and rushes off to investigate it. He arrives too late to stop the Wesson gang from robbing yet another stage coach. The Outlaw Kid goes looking for trace of the outlaws but lose their trail. Giving up, the Kid returns home and changes back into his alter-ego of Lance Temple to think over the evidence. He realizes that the outlaws must be using echo canyon as a hideout. Lance's suspicions prove to be correct as Wesson and his gang are doing just that. When one of his men expresses concern about getting caught, Wesson reassures his men that the echo in the canyon would allow them to hear anyone coming to get him. When the gang goes out to rob another coach, the Outlaw Kid is laying in wait and chases after them. The gang is easily disarmed and rounded up but Wesson manages to get away. The Outlaw Kid follows him back to echo canyon. There Wesson tries to shoot the Outlaw Kid, but the shots cause enough noise to start an avalanche and Wesson is buried alive. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Wesson gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}